stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipsors
'' "Medusa's tricks seem to never end. The Eclipsor is revealed, a flying unit that can only be hit by projectiles."'' - In-game description of the level, "Shadow of the Moon: Eclipsors Attack" Description Eclipsors are the vile aerial units of Chaos. They are silent and stealthy murderers who dispatch of whoever is in their way, and are one of the only two races capable of flight. They wield the bow and shoot from the sky, often leaving their enemy defenseless, which makes them feared by many nations. They are also one of the most powerful races in Inamorta, being swift, agile and accurate. Eclipsors are not a kind race. They are merciless and silent killers, and are very similar to the Juggerknights, loving a battle for the cries of enemies. Eclipsors often whisper maddening taunts to their victims before shooting them with their bow, letting fear take over the enemy before its immiment death. They swoop through the battle, aiding their allies by looking for an enemy and firing from the sky. Stats Eclipsors have attack power greater than Archidons. This means the Eclipsors' version of the bow is more powerful than that of the original Archidonis. Apart from such, they are also quicker to train, training only thirteen seconds opposed to the average Archidon which trains fifteen seconds. Thus, several regard the Eclipsors as an advanced version of the tribal nation, having more health, more power and more speed. It shows, however, that the Wingidons show no ancestral relationship with the Archidons. Eclipsors were the third nation captured by Chaos, aiding the Marrowkai by giving them the ground support they need. The Archidonis, during this time, was most likely still at war with Order. Eclipsors serve as the aerial fleet for the Chaos Empire. They are highly feared among Order's ranks, and are near unstoppable if there are no Archidons, Giants, or Allbowtross to oppose them. Eclipsors also serve the purpose of aerial reconnaissance, scouting out the landscape and tracking the movements of the enemy, often simply stalking and killing the enemy's ground troops who have no means of defending themselves. History Little is known of the Eclipsors, only that they were the third race conquered by Chaos, with Medusa's own homeland being first and the land of the Marrowkai being second. They were not originally creates with wings, but were granted this ability through Medusa and the Marrowkai. The Eclipsors were once masters of the Bow, similar to the Archidons, however their original racial name was left unknown. It is confirmed, however, not to be "Eclipsor". This is because it was a name given by Medusa and the Marrowkai upon creation of the Eclipsors through mutation, to signify the Eclipsors ability to blot the sun not by rain of arrows, which is the Archidonis method, but by simply soaring to the skies. The Eclipsors aided Medusa and Marrowkai to later defeat the forces of Inamorta's forests, where they created the Crawlers. Until, eventually, they were forced to fight the remnants of the race they once were, along with the past Juggerknights and past Marrowkai and many others. Weakness Eclipsors do not wear much armor and are light units. Thus, it can be useful to use early-game units against him, as they often deal more damage to light units. Despite the Eclipsors' superiority to melee units, they are very vulnerable to ranged units. This highlights the role of the Archidons and Giants to be perfect anti-Eclipsor units. Lifestyle Relations to Other Ranged Nations They go out to punch other units whenever they like '-Dry Humor again' Abilities Despite the Eclipsors' aerial advantage, it is the only race that does not have a passive, manual or timed ability. Nevertheless, Eclipsors often prove that they don't need an ability, as their aerial superiority and high damage is more than enough. Homeworld THE ECLIPSORS LIKE TO PARTY, THEY ALSO LIKE PLAYING BASKETBALL, HAVING BLOWOUT PARTYS AND LIKE WINE. THEY GO INTO BATTLE JUST BECAUSE THEY HOPE TO STEAL SOME CD'S FROM OTHER UNITS, THERE FAVORITE SONGS ARE GANAM STYLE, CALL ME MABYE AND SHAKE THAT. THEY ARE FANS TO POP ARTISTS AND SUCH. Campaign They exists in level 9: Shadow of the Moon . This level is really hard, try a combo of archidons or giants mixed with speartons and merics to kill the deads when they appear and focus on one eclipsor at a time. Also use the fire arrow ability, as this arrow have increased damage and range. Trivia *ECLIPSORS LIKE TO DRINK COKE AND WINE ALOT *ECLIPSORS WILL JOIN ANY SIDE THAT OFFERS THEM WINE, PARTYS, CD'S, AND MUSIC, SO MEDUSA JUST GOT THOSE THINGS AND GAVE TO THEM. ORDER DIDN'T DO THAT CAUSE THEY WERE HAVING BLOWOUT PARTY'S THEMSELVES *ECLIPSOR'S FLY BECAUSE THEY LIKE GOING INTO THE AIR TO SOUR AND (OCANSIONALLY) SLEEP *MOST OF THE ECLIPSORS KNOWS KOREAN BECAUSE THEY HEAR OPA GANAM STYLE SO MUCH. Category:Chaos units Category:Chaos